Lightning Bullet Rebuttal
by AdventureWriter28
Summary: 33 students thrown into a certain high school locked up and no way to get outside except for… mutual killings. They have no choice but to go through a High School Life of Mutual Killing… So… who lives and who dies?


**Author's Note: **So to sum it up, this is an alternate universe story, in which what if the Inazuma Eleven GO Cast were thrown into a Dangan Ronpa-like storyline. Though, for those who are worried if there are any gory scenes… I don't plan on writing or adding gory scenes. So if you have problems with gory scenes, you'll be fine here since I don't plan to put gruesome _details_ in executions in this fanfic. I guess the descriptions for it will be kinda short and simple. Other than that…. Read and review everyone! I appreciate reviews a lot! Please note that there might be typos/grammatical errors minorly

**Summary:** 33 students thrown into a certain high school locked up and no way to get outside except for… mutual killings. They have no choice but to go through a High School Life of Mutual Killing… So… who lives and who dies?

* * *

**Fanfic: Lightning Bullet Rebuttal**

**Chapter 1 – Day 1**

**Near the Academy - Morning**

A certain brown haired boy dashed through the streets whilst waving his hands to try and feel the wind. It was a dream coming true for him. He felt the wind was good today as his hair kept touching the soft and gentle air. "I can't believe it….!" He had a big grin on his face… He just blissfully looked at the wonderful place that he'd be soon entering.

"I'm finally here… at Hope's Peak Academy…" He said while looking at the large building in front of him that was overshadowing him. "This is it…!" He said while taking a deep breath…

"I wonder… if I really have a place here…" He thought silently as he wondered if he should take the step into entering such a prestigious academy…. "I was just… lucky to get into here… should I take the chance…?"

"_He just won the lottery! Impossible!"_

"_That kind of ticket of entering Hope's Peak Academy wasted on him?!"_

"_I can't believe someone like him won it!"_

"_Super High School Level Good Luck?! More like wasted luck!"_

"_That's not even a talent!"_

The horrible feedbacks kept on coming back to his head that he unconsciously made a step backward. He stared at his nervous feet and hands that now…. His eyes were now fixated at the letter kind of ticket in his hands. "Congratulations Matsukaze Tenma… for winning the lottery… You are now given the title of Super High School Level Good Luck as the talent you go by in this academy….." He read in a low tone… wondering if 'luckiness' was really a talent.

He took something from his wallet and stared for a while… the picture of his mother…. And the moment flashed at his eyes… the happiness and support that his mother showed to him made him determined and his eyes fixated in front. "I can't let this make me sad! This is the chance…!"

He took the brave step…

And everything spun around….

A sharp pain came from the exact moment he took a step forward inside the gate… the pain started at his back… the nerves reacting until it reached his mind and everything was spinning around, colors getting mixed and his head feeling so light… his body becoming so light… he lost the body control and fell… into darkness…

**Somewhere – Unknown Time**

His head laid back at the chair he was sitting on…. He dazely opened his eyes but everything still was dark… he could hear…. Whispers… words….

"_He's—"_

"…_.—"_

"_Wh—"_

He couldn't exactly process the whole words or not a single sentence but he could hear murmurs… but what scared him was that… he couldn't see anything… he tried to speak… but he couldn't… He couldn't move…

"_Noo—!"_

And after that shout…. He heard a sharp silencing… gunshot…. It made him wonder what that was… and before he could think… Another sharp pain ran through his back and back to his head…

Just when he thought that anything couldn't get darker…

He was wrong….

And… he slipped pass right back to unconsciousness.

**Classroom – Afternoon**

"Huh…. He's asleep?" An orange haired boy with a hair that was like the sun… said as they looked inside the classroom and found another sleeping person inside…. He had a wind like brown hair that piqued his curiosity… who was none other than Tenma.

"Another person like us that came here asleep…." A navy haired boy that was beside the group said as he pointed out the situation when they unconsciously found themselves inside the place asleep.

"Well… we need to wake him up! The more the merrier!" The earlier boy said, as he gave out a smile and slowly tried to wake up Tenma.

"Hey~! Wake up!" He chanted until the boy finally woke up.

"Huh….?" Tenma murmured and as he stared up to see the person in front of him… more importantly… the batch of people in front of him, which startled him. "AH! Umm…. Hi!" Tenma suddenly jumped and stood up and kept on bowing his head, "I'm Matsukaze Tenma! Nice to meet you!"

"If only this was indeed…. A place to meet 'nicely'…." A wavy, dark brown haired boy said as he glanced around the whole area, pointing out the windows are barricaded.

Tenma's eyes widened at what he saw "What is this—"Then he stopped…. His mind was still racing through some minor pain… the last thing he remembered was… a gunshot… and a shout….

"It means we're locked here, not with our free will." The wavy haired boy said again, while also going near the windows and proving the fact that it couldn't be easily removed.

_/SCHOOL BELLS RINGING/_

"_**Please go to the main gym everyone~ All students go to the main gym**_~" A strange voice that was trying to be sweet said that rang throughout the whole classroom. Everyone suddenly exchanged glances or looked at the box that said the words….

"I guess… we're going to find out why we're locked here... That is… if this is going to be easy…" Another similar, orange haired boy said as he kept his hands on his chin, wondering the possibilities and what all of this means.

While they were walking towards the gym, his eyes was nervously trying to fight of the pain…. In his back…. He could feel something was wrong… something…. He couldn't quite figure it out… but the gunshot and the shout… that he heard… he knew it was somehow connected. "But how—, what does it mean—" He thought silently whilst not noticing that someone was looking at him while walking.

"You're wondering too aren't you?" The earlier orange haired boy who was always thinking ahead said to him while giving out a smile and a simple wave.

"Wondering….?" Tenma repeated.

"Wondering what does this all mean…? Apparently from what I got from everyone… they all fainted in front of the school, and that… some had a strange dream before waking up here…" He explained while Tenma nodded slowly.

"You had a dream too….? Or was it a dream…? Who knows whether or not it's true? Anyways, it was nice talking with you! The Super High School Level… Goodluck…" He said while he giving his attention to their walking.

Tenma's eyes widened when he heard his so called 'Good Luck' talent was known by him. "Huh…? How did you know—"

"Well… I research in advance… I guess I haven't introduced myself yet… I'm what they call the Super High School Level Detective. Minaho Kazuto. Nice to meet you Matsukaze Tenma." Minaho introduced while giving a rather curious look.

"Oh… so that's why…" Was all that Tenma could say… he felt awkward being with him… since he had a special talent… that made him wonder _"Many here have special talents while I just have—"_

"The special talent of being the Super High School Level Good Luck!" A girl said as she suddenly came behind Tenma and shocked him.

"Wait a minute…." Tenma said as he turned around and recognized the girl… "AOI?! YOU'RE HERE?!"

"Yup! I got admitted! Though… with the title of 'Manager'!" She said with a happy smile that comforted Tenma in this moment. "By the way, you should seriously stop doubting the reason for getting here! It's so obviously plastered in your face that you're worried!"

"Umm... yeah…." Tenma said as he sighed, he knew that Aoi would know what he thought a lot of times….

Minaho smiled and saw the two discuss "Well then… I'll be going over here to the so called 'Mathematician' alright? I'll give you two some privacy."

"So called _'Mathematician'_?! I worked hard and I AM A MATHEMATICIAN!" A purple haired boy beside Minaho said, having an irritated face.

"Hahaha… your an interesting person. The Super High School Level Mathematician…! Manabe Jinichirou-kun!" Minaho said, trying to praise Manabe but it made him irritated more and the two then had a separate discussion.

Tenma and Aoi sweatdropped and they continued "Super High School Level Manager huh…? That's amazing Aoi—"

"We're here." The wavy dark brown haired boy said sharply as everyone stopped and arrived in front of the door that inside… held the gym.

"Let's go inside." The same person said as he led everyone. Minaho smiled a bit, "Leading the whole group heh…? That's to be expected from the Super High School Level Heir…. Shindou Takuto."

"Shindou Takuto…?" Tenma repeated…. For some reason the name kept on ringing on his head like he knew something but couldn't quite figure it out.

"Yes..." Shindou said with a sigh while the others gave a curious look.

"But truthfully speaking…. I thought you were pursuing becoming a pianist…?" Minaho asked while Manabe just facepalmed himself, "You like to barge into other's business a lot Minaho-kun…"

A pink haired person with two pigtails at the side came whilst the person's waving skirt attracted the attention of the boys around and pushed them aside and arrived near the front, "Well…. He used to aim for it."

"Ah…. Kirino… trying to prove me wrong…." Shindou said with the same face he had, still not changing his facial expression.

"You're serious these days….." Kirino mumbled.

"Ahhh…. A musical duo eh? Kirino Ranmaru… the Super High School Level Singer… with a pianist… hmm… though, I thought you where suppose to be 'Pianist' though Shindou-kun." Minaho said with a raised eyebrow, wondering the circumstances.

"None of your questions matters. What we need to do is finish this problem first." Shindou said as he silenced everyone and he abruptly opened the doors.

The light flashed on all the students eyes as they saw…

Another whole batch of students…

**Inside the Gym – Unknown Time**

"Well… another class…. Great…" Shindou muttered, not interested at all.

"Ehh! Other students?!" Tenma said in shock while Minaho sighed at what he saw, "Well… this is actually expected since this is a school. What did you expect? We would be only one class here? More importantly… it baffles me that if we count the batch of students here… it's like the school only has two classes."

Aoi nodded and added, "And besides… Hope's Peak Academy is a really known school… and if I remember correctly, there should be more students than what we see…"

"So what you guys are telling… is that… there's something wrong here….?" Tenma asked and the other two nodded silently.

A student from the other batch of students ran towards them at excellent speed that shocked them, "I'm glad that there's other students here than us! We were really worried!"

"That speed…. If I'm correct… your Matatagi Hayato… the Super High School Level Sprinter!" Minaho said which made Manabe cross his arms in annoyance, "You really did make your research did you? It's like you know everyone's talent and names here."

Minaho gave out a smile that made Manabe mildly irritated, "Of course! I've got to be prepared! I'm actually planning to make everyone to introduce each other later."

"Ahh…! I didn't know I was that known..! Anyways, just like he said, I'm Matatagi Hayato! Nice to meet you!" He said with a friendly smile and gave a handshake to Tenma which in turn he returned with a smile.

"We don't have time to waste right now— Why are we here—" Shindou was about to finish what he said when the halls darkened and a single light was the only one shining. That single light was at the stage and everyone gathered nervously.

"**Is all 33 students here~?"** A voice said through a speaker and everyone looked at each other. A certain cheerful green haired boy answered a loud "Yes! All 33 are here!"

"Hmm… that boy…." Minaho said with his hand on his chin, giving out a wondering look. _"I'm sure I never saw him nor knew his name… Who is that…?"_

Manabe saw the expression in Minaho's face "Is something the matter."

"It's… nothing…!" Minaho said when in truth… something was strange indeed. _"I'm sure I checked all the names of those who would enter the school this year... so why… who is that…?"_

"Upupupu…. I guess it's time to make my entrance!" The same voice from the speaker said and the light kept on flashing as a certain blue bear suddenly appeared in front.

"I'm Wonderbear… nice to meet you~! And I'm the headmaster of this school~!" The strange blue bear said which made everyone give out strange looks at each other.

"A bear… This is weird." Matatagi said then suddenly muttering under his breath _"What the heck is happening here… I don't have time for this."_

"I'm NOT A BEAR. IM A WONDERBEAR!" He said with an angry voice that made everyone laugh a bit because…. It was a BEAR who was saying it.

"This is ridiculous." Manabe said while he shook his head, "I mean seriously…. A BEAR….?"

"Whoever made that bear had no taste whatsoever right Giris~?" A certain fashionable girl said to her boyfriend beside her.

"Indeed Meia~! The name is also ridiculous! 'Wonder' Bear? What can we 'wonder' about it~?" Giris said while the two made the others uncomfortable.

"The Super High School Level Designer… and Chef… which are also a couple…" Minaho said while Manabe suddenly gave a sharp irritated glance towards him, "You REALLY did check everyone's names!"

"WHY ISN'T ANYONE TAKING ME SERIOUSLY!" The Wonderbear said furiously while the others just kept on chatting. "Well… ALL of you will stop talking when you learn that you can NEVER go outside this school!"

Suddenly everyone became silent.

"Wait… what do you mean…?!" Kirino said with a shocked face.

"Upupupu…. It seems I finally caught everyone's attention! If you saw the windows and tried to check the doors… there is no way outside~!" The wonderbear said with a menacing laugh that made some nervous.

"No offense… but we're 33 here… I think we can find a way." Manabe said with his glasses shining.

"Upupupu… you think it's that easy…?" The wonderbear said again that made Manabe nervous but he kept his composure minorly.

"None of you can get out….! No matter how hard you try~! The only way you can get out… IS TO KILL SOMEONE~! Upupupu…!" The wonderbear said with another set of laughs that made EVERYONE shiver. He made an emphasis on the word 'kill'.

"Kill… someone to get out..?! Are you kidding us?!" A certain navy haired boy said and stood in front.

"Ah… what a determined face~! Is someone else gonna disagree~?" The wonderbear said and some others came in front.

"Of course! We won't do something like that! 'Kill'….? Are you serious?! That's a horrible thing to do!" Tenma said, also walking in front and some others joined the two.

The navy haired boy then spoke, "By the way, I haven't introduced myself yet, we met earlier in the classroom but—"

"Well, we can save the introductions… later when this is finished!" Tenma said with a smile that made him stronger.

"So.. what are you all planning to do now?" The wonderbear said, looking at what the others are planning to do.

"We have a programmer here in our midst… so if we take out your parts… then we could locate whoever is controlling you and get out of here. That simple." Minaho said while the others gave out a more determined face after what he said.

"NO! That is AGAINST the RULES. Violence against the HEADMASTER is FORBIDDEN!" The wonderbear angrily said whilst someone from the hopeful group ran towards him.

"The Super High School Level Samurai… Nishiki Ryouma. Hmm.. I think he can do the job finely." Minaho said, trying to observe the bear if it was in a state of shock or not.

"We won't listen to you!" Nishiki said as he unsheathed it and revealed a very sharp sword.

"I'll be joining too!" A girl with an overflowing long hair said, preparing her hands.

"Well… I'm a boxer… Maybe I can do something too." Another boy said which made everyone much more determined.

"The Super High School Level….. Fighter and Boxer huh…? Seto Midori and Tetsukado Shin." Minaho said, still observing if the bear was shocked or not. _"Something's wrong here… he's not shocked… nor planning anything… what if—"_

"I will then FIGHT! As the headmaster, I must show discipline and utmost punishment to those who break the rules!" The wonderbear said as he prepared a stance while the others charged towards him.

Minaho felt something in his stomach and that it was urging something for him, _"Something wrong… wait a minute… if my guess is right…"_

Minaho's face suddenly flushed into a nervous and fearful face, "EVERYONE—"

"STOP EVERYONE!" The green haired mysterious boy from Minaho's perspective said with a loud shout, cutting what Minaho was going to finish saying.

But the dual shout was too late as….

Tetsukado Shin had already thrown a punch at the bear and the bear recoiled towards the gymnasium's wall.

"**VIOLENCE AGAINST THE HEADMASTER IS FORBIDDEN! YOU WILL NOW RECEIVE PUNISHMENT!" The** wonderbear said as he summoned a cage out of nowhere and….. locked Tetsukado Shin…

And guns appeared out of nowhere and aimed at Tetsukado.

And it all fired simulatenously.

The Super High School Level Boxer died in an instance in front of their eyes.

* * *

**Remaining Students: 32**

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
